Next day/Tinkerputt's plan in action
Here's how the next day and Tinkerputt's plan in action goes in Stardust: The Wish Creator. was soon morning and then we view our heroes asleep in Tinkerputt's bus Brian: and stretches his arms then view the CMC, Babs, and Button asleep, along with Stardust Apple Bloom: Good morning, Stardust. Stardust: Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: That's me. Stardust: Yey! Button Mash: and then puts his beanie on Sweetie Belle: Hey Button. Button Mash: Hey. Stardust: Button, Sweetie Belle, Morning. Sweetie Belle: You too, Stardust. Babs Seed: awakes Morning. Scootaloo: Morning Stardust. Stardust: Scootaloo, Babs Seed. Good day. we see our heroes at the show Pepper Clark: Look at me! I'm a clown. Sunil Nevla: Very funny. Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, but now you're a real magician! Apple Bloom: Hey, guys! We're gonna play with Stardust for a while. Applejack: Alright, just be careful! Brian: And keep your guns fully loaded, the Dazzlings could be anywhere. Scootaloo: Right. Rarity: Be back before the show starts. Sweetie Belle: We will. Stardust: We will. We will! Brian: Look at that. Vinny: Yeah, they're already best friends. Barney: I think it's super-dee-duper! Smudger: Pff. Zoe Trent: I wish Smudger would at least try to befriend Stardust. Duke: He will. Smudger: I have work to do. away Duncan: I really hate Smudger's attitude. the CMC, Babs, Button, and Stardust are having a blast on the carnival rides. Button Mash: Weeee! Sweetie Belle: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Apple Bloom: Yee-haw! we see the 3 girls watching them Rarity: It makes me proud to see Sweetie Belle has a new friend. Adagio Dazzling: Look at them. Playing with a magical foal. Aria Blaze: It would be nice to wish if Brian is dead. Adagio Dazzling: Good idea. Sonata Dusk: But what if he teleports away from us? Adagio Dazzling: Not to worry, we will get that foal to be under with ours, as long as we're the Dazzlings. her pendant afternoon then appears on top of a rock Lucario: Hm. the magic show tent Pepper Clark: Thank you! Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the show! Sunil Nevla: This was great! I am now a famous magician! of the team are moving a lighting platform when it hits a block and begins to tip Rarity: WHA!! it but isn't strong enough to keep it up Help me! I can't hold it! Sweetie Belle: in and pushes against it as Button joins Stardust: Sweetie Belle, let's continue to play. Sweetie Belle: Not right now, Stardust! Stardust: Come on! Button's beanie Bet you can't catch me! Button Mash: Come back, here! Sweetie Belle: Hey! Give that back! Rarity: Hey! I can't hold this thing on my own! as she tries to hold it Peter: her a hand Stardust: You can't catch me! 2 run in front of Smudger Smudger: Hey! on his brakes Watch it! 3 then race around Russel and then Penny Penny Ling: What happened? Smudger: Dumb Stardust! That's what happened! Russel Ferguson: Hey! Stardust's just playing around with the Crusaders! Smudger: Well, he's a clumsy colt! Hpmh! 2 continue chasing Stardust when Minka hangs down from a light pole and grabs Button's beanie Minka Mark: Got it! Button Mash: Thanks. it and puts it back on Sweetie Belle: Stardust! him Stardust: laughs then they hear a burst Minka Mark: What was that? Digit: Hey, what happened to the tent? a tear in the tent Tyrone: What do you think made that? Lucario: Release him. Austin: Who said that? behind a box appears, Lucario! Scootaloo: A Lucario! Lucario: He's not yours'! aura sphere Apple Bloom: Hey! Watch it! Lucario: Give Stardust back! aura sphere again Zoe Trent: as she avoids the blast and lands in Penny's arms Lucario: Hand him over! James: What is that? Thomas: Lucario! crusaders then run for the stage Lucario: Hey! You get back here with Stardust! them Rarity: Girls! Applejack: Stop him! all run out onto the stage Lucario: in front of them Scootaloo: Please don't hurt us. Lucario: Just please give him to me. Rainbow: fires Get away from my honorary sis'! Applejack: a warning shot Yeah, y'all better not play anythin' funny! Babs Seed: Why is Lucario here? Stardust: Lucario is here for me. Lucario: I can take care of you myself! at our heroes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes